


A New Friend

by ninVintage



Series: Miraculous [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninVintage/pseuds/ninVintage
Summary: Marinette makes up with Kagami after their bad introductions.





	A New Friend

Marinette's smile grew into a hard, nervous one seeing the honey colored eyes glare at her. Adrien, however, didn't seem to notice it.

"It's great to hang out with you again, Kagami." Adrien smiled to her. The fencer redirected her attention to the blond, and nodded her head. "As to you, Adrien." His am grew, then his emerald eyes fell onto Marinette, who looked between the other two teens. "Marinette wanted to join today, she said fencing sounded fun and interesting."

Kagami hummed lowly, narrowing and frowning to the girl. "Is that so?" She asked. Marinette could hear the hatred and disbelief dripping from her tone. She gave a nervous smile and nodded. "Yeah! I thought it would be fun to try something new, something different." Kagami hummed again.

"Hopefully you do enjoy it," she plainly said. Marinette swallowed hard, giving a nervous chuckle.

Adrien turned to her, giving a supportive smile. "Marinette, why don't you practice with Kagami?" He suggested, making both bluenette's raise an eyebrow. "Kagami is a better teacher than I will ever be, plus, she's good at explaining things." He grinned, looking over to Kagami. "You don't mind, right?" Kagami frowned, glancing back to Marinette. She could feel the fencers hesitation.

"Ah- Ka- she, um, she doesn't have to."

Adrien and Kagami curiously looked over to her. Adrien gave her a confused frown while Kagami just stared at her. Marinette pursed her lips, poking her fingers together while trying to find the right words. "I-I don't want to get into your practice time, I-I'm fine with just watching.."

Adrien took a step closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Marinette, you wouldn't be cutting into the practice. If anything, the practice would be spent well with you learning." He looked over his shoulder to Kagami, hoping she'd reassure the other girl too, but her eyes were closed, gripping the grip of the sword. She sighed, opening her honey colored eyes and looking over to the two.

"I wouldn't mind teaching your friend to fence, Adrien."

Adrien smiled to Kagami, then looked over to Marinette, fest his head to Kagami. "See Marinette? Kagami will help you!" Marinette pursed her lips, moving from Adrian's emerald green eyes to Kagami's honey brown ones. She gave a small smile, nodding her head to Kagami. "Thank you."

Kagami averted her gaze, frowning to the floor.

* * *

 

"Tikki, Kagami  _hates_ me!" The Kwami frowned, watching as her holder slumped on the bench, throwing her face into her hands. "I'm sure that's not true, Marinette." She reassured, only for it to fall onto deaf ears. 

Marinette sighed, she tried to get on a better foot with Kagami. Since Adrien likes her so much, she should be happy for him and make friends. When Adrien announced he had to leave half way through the fencing lesson, Kagami was more harsh in her attacks, she's positive she has bruises all over her body now.

She sighed again, slowly pushing herself off of the bench. "Come on, Tikki," she muttered, grabbing her open small purse. Tikki hesitated, taking a glance at Marinette before going inside. Marinette clasped the bag shut, she looked over to the bench, grabbing the light pink handle of her umbrella and dragged it off.

* * *

Marinette slowly pushed open the school door, her eyes fell on the white, grey and red school uniform. Marinette stopped, and curiously eyed the teen as she waited. Normally, Kagami's ride was always there for her, but now they're late, she can tell Kagami isn't happy about it. The frown on her lips, how her eyebrows were furrowed and twitched lightly.

Marinette frowned, moving her hand off of the door, letting it to close shut, alerting Kagami of her presence. Marinette watched as Kagami glanced over her shoulder to her, watching as Marinette opened her umbrella. 

Marinette gave a small smile to her, but it quickly fell when she turned her head away. Her grip on the handle tightened. She gave a light sigh, walking to Kagami's side and looking up to the grey sky. 

"Adrien seems fond of you."

Marinette froze slightly, and looked over to Kagami, her grip on her bag tightened. "Adrien has told me about you." Kagami told her, her eyes not removing from the stairs. Marinette's cheeks slightly grew pink. "He said that you're a 'very good friend.'" Kagami looked over to Marinette. "I believe he harbors feelings for you, but is too oblivious to realize them."

Marinette glanced away, her grip on her handle tightening. "Adrien likes you too," she began, a small smile growing on her lips. Kagami raised an eyebrow, looking over to her. "I don't know if Adrien has stronger feelings for you, but I do know that he's just fond of you."

"I think he does have stronger feelings, and it would be fair that I support him, right?" She giggled a bit. "I was honestly using the fencing as an excuse to see you," she mumbled, looking off go the side. "I wanted to start over, get off on a better foot than we were before."

Kagami frowned, looking away from Marinette. A pang of guilt grew in her gut. "I..." Kagami cleared her throat, getting the other girls attention. "I apologize for my behavior today. It wasn't very proper of me," she looked over to Marinette, meeting her bluebell eyes. "You have not done anything to me, so it wasn't fair for me to treat you so poorly, I am deeply sorry."

Marinette gave a small smile to her. "Don't worry about Adrien and I," she began, walking down one step and turning to Kagami. "I'm trying to get over him. You can pursue him if you want." Kagami shook her head. "No,"

She tilted her head. "No?"

"I no longer have any interest in pursuing a relationship with Adrien. I'm okay with his friendship." Kagami explained to her, getting a small smile from Marinette.

Marinette moved in front Kagami, then shifted her umbrella away from her head and over to Kagami's, giving her a small smile. She glanced away from Marinette's eyes, to the umbrella handle, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Take it."

Kagami looked back up to her, "I have a ride coming for me, you walk home, correct? You'd be in the rain long than I will."

Marinette shook her head, gesturing for Kagami to take the umbrella. "I live across the street, I'll be okay,"

She glanced off to the side, "if I run," she mumbled.

Kagami breathed out a small chuckle, gaining Marinette's attention. She reached for the handle, gently brushing Marinette's hand. Marinette let go of the handle, letting Kagami take the umbrella for her.

She smiled, "Thank you, Marinette."

"You're welcome, Kagami."

Satisfaction grew in Marinette's gut as she turned away from the other girl and began her walk down the stairs. "Marinette?"

She stopped, turning around with a small head tilt.

"I'll teach you how to fence properly, okay?"

A grin grew on her lips, "Okay."

She hopped off of the step, quickly walked towards the bakery. "I did it Tikki!" Her Kwami giggled, relishing in her holders excitement. "And you two are friends now!"

Marinette pulled in a small fist bump only to slip on a small puddle, somehow not managing to fall into it.

Kagami gave a small chuckle at the clumsy girl's action.


End file.
